Shinrai Ai
by LifeGoesOn101
Summary: Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall....The seasons are intertwined in a never ending cycle. A four part Songfic. SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. The Winter

_**Shinrai Ai and the Winter**_

_**Sharingan Kei**_

Naruto sighed loudly as he rubbed his arms up and down as the horrendously chilly wind blow. The fire in the center of him and his two teammates flickered dangerously has it was hit with the icy air.

"Why in the hell did we have to go to Snow country in winter?!" he asked, taking an angry scowl at the swirling flakes of snow.

"Do something to take your mind off the weather." Sakura suggested as she began refilling her raven-haired teammate's mug of tea. He scowled when the kunoichi over-filled, dumping the brown liquid over his hands and down his jacket sleeve.

"Gomen! Sasuke- Kun!" She cried. The pink- haired Nin began wiping at the cloth of his coat gaining a blush from the Uchiha when her fingers strayed all too closely to the waist band of his shorts as she moved to attack a stain near the bottom of his navy jacket.

"It seems you too have got the something." Naruto teased as Sasuke awkwardly swatted at Sakura's hand which was still rubbing intensely at the wet area of the raven-haired's clothing.

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare has he pushed the girl away. He looked away, trying to fixate his gaze on something that wasn't white...or pink. Naruto chuckled softly at the heated pink streak that still stained the bridge of the avenger's nose.

Sakura lowered her own head as a blush crawled into her flushed cheeks. Pink-bangs covered her face hiding the ever present embarrassment that burned at her face.

Naruto let out a sigh as the awkward silence began to embrace them. His cerulean orbs gazed at the orange flickering flames of the fire. A sudden delight crawled into his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!"

The pink-haired girl in question looked up with a confused glimmer to her emerald orbs.

She brushed a lock of pink-hair behind her ear before replying with a simple:

"What?"

"You know that song you and I have been working on _Alone_ for the Winter Festival?" He empathized on the word 'alone' to gain an annoyed eye roll from the silent Uchiha.

Oh how he loved to tease him.

She nodded, remembering all the vocal lessons she had taken. Why Tsunade was determined to have her apprentice perform was beyond her.

"You mean 'Trust' right?"

Naruto smiled at her. "How about you sing that for us? I bet Sasuke- Teme there would love to hear it!" The Kitsune glanced over at the Uchiha to see him gazing at the pink-haired kunoichi with sheer curiosity and something he couldn't register. How things change...

The Slug heiress was happy to comply. "Sure, maybe it'll lighten the mood!"

And with that her rosy lips opened to a singing voice that could be described in one word... beautiful:

Tatoebo kimi no sono u de,

Kusari ni tsunagaretemo,

Tatoebo itsuka kono sora ga,

Moetsukite shimau to shite mo,

Kibou dake wa shinjite,

Kagayaku hoshi no kage ni yami ga suberu sekai ga aru,

Tata hitotsu no inochi soko ni tozashita mama ja lonely boy,

Koko ni bokura ga deatta wake wa,

Kanarazu aru no dakara ah-ah-ah-ah,

Tatoebo kimi ga kanashimi ni,

Kuzuresou ni natte mo,

Tatoeba boku no kono mune ga,

Dakitomeru chikara ni nareba,

Asu mo kitto we can survive,

Kowareta toki o koete ikiru shinjitsu ga aru nara,

Todokanu omoi himete hiza o kakaeta mama ja lonely girl

Kitto bokura mo tadoritsukeru sa,

Harukana yuutopia e ah-ah-ah-ah,

Tatoebo kimi no sono u de,

Kusari ni tsunagaretemo,

Tatoebo itsuka kono sora ga,

Moetsukite shimau to shite mo,

Kibou dake wa shinjite,

Tatoebo kimi ga kanashimi ni,

Kuzuresou ni natte mo,

Tatoeba boku no kono mune ga,

Dakitomeru chikara ni nareba,

Asu mo kitto we can survive

Tatoebo kimi ga kanashimi ni,

Kuzuresou ni natte mo,

Tatoeba boku no kono mune ga,

Dakitomeru chikara ni nareba,

Asu mo kitto we can survive.

Her song ended on a high. With her chest raising and falling she gave Sasuke a look at of the corner of her eye "What ya think?" She asked with a flirty smile as she attempted to get her breathing in check.

His answer came but not in the form she expected. Wordlessly, he stood and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you... for reminding me." He murmured into her hair before he retreated into their tent.

Sakura stood, numb like, with a large blush on her pretty features that matched to her hair perfectly. Naruto's eyes gazed from the tent back to the pink-haired kunoichi before he let out a bemused chuckle before he and Sakura followed the Uchiha to were they would sleep.

Later that night Sakura thanked the gods for those singing lessons as she snuggled deeper into her Sasuke-kun's warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

**Note: **

**I hope you enjoyed. I was thinking maybe I could do I series for these. Ya know? Maybe Fall and Summer could be NaruHina and Spring will be another SasuSaku.**

**Author name as changed and Chained chapter five will be here soon!**


	2. Translation

Well here's the translation information page. Enjoy!

Theme: Trust

Anime: Vandread: First Stage

Lyrics and Vocals: Yasunori Iwasaki

Translation:

Even if your arms,

Are bound by chains,

Even if the sky,

Burns out completely one day,

Believe always in hope,

In the shadow of a shining star,

There is world controlled by gloom,

But you only have one life,

Shut it away there, lonely boy,

There is definitely a reason why,

We happened to meet here, ah-ah-ah-ah

Even if you collapse,

From sadness,

If my chest,

Embraces you more strongly,

Tomorrow we can surely survive,

To pass the times when you broke down,

When you were living in reality,

Reaching those hidden feelings,

I embraced you on my knees, lonely girl,

Surely we will struggle,

To reach the distant utopia, ah-ah-ah-ah,

Even if your arms,

Are bound by chains,

Even if the sky,

Burns out completely one day,

Believe always in hope

Even if you collapse,

From sadness,

If my chest,

Embraces you more strongly,

Tomorrow we can surely survive,

Even if you collapse,

From sadness,

If my chest,

Embraces you more strongly,

Tomorrow we can surely survive.


End file.
